The Hunger Games - The Arrow Flies
by MorokBear-Cleaver
Summary: Katniss Everdeen wished a quiet life after the Hunger Games. She wished to get back to everyday life. But above all, she wished to survive. That all changes however, when she is called upon again to represent the Hunger Games. She must use all her basic instincts and more to live; but most of all, when the time comes, will she able to choose between friendship or survival?


The Arrow Flies – Chapter 1

Katniss took the arrow, it's notch around the bows string. She then pulled it back, took a deep breath, and let go. The Arrow flew through the air, elegant, yet fatal at the same time. After a second of flight, it struck its target, piercing the side of a grazing deer. Katniss Everdeen ran towards her prey. She jumped across a small ravine and several rocks, like a choreographed dance. She crouched beside the dead creature, and slowly stroked it's lifeless hide. She had no ill bidding for the creature, but she had to practise every day. She then thought back to two months ago; the day Katniss had to step up, the day Katniss' life changed forever; the day of the Hunger Games. For ever since then she lived in constant fear. Her joint victory made her several enemies, and often had to hide from those wishing her death. But she pushed on, because she knew the day when the next would begin,she would volunteer.

At that moment, Katniss heard a small, yet sharp, sound. It was the sound of a twig cracking, and it came from not far behind her. She already had another bow notched when she stood up and whirled round. Yet no one was in sight. She decided in an instant to turn back round once again and head to her house. She climbed up a tall tree, and darted between them, slowly making her way back. Suddenly, an arrow shot past her, barely missing her neck. She whipped round, but again; she saw no one. For once, she wished she was not wearing the black armour she obtained after the Games. Then, a Tracker jacker nest fell from above, striking the branch Katniss stood upon, causing her to topple over. The last thing she saw was the wasps above, flying around in a frenzy. She felt the wind flowing past her and sensed her limbs flailing, trying so desperately to find a handhold. Then, pain shot through her as she hit the hard ground, and passed out.

Katniss awoke, and found herself in a small, metal room. It was cube-shaped, and small in size. There was nothing special about the room, save a large glass window set in one of the walls. However only those on the other side could look through. She was tied and bound to a chair, set in front of a rectangular table. Katniss heard several hushed voices from behind the glass. She tried to focus on it, but could not make out any words. She then began to think about where she was and why she was here. Had she been captured by one of her enemies? Left to rot in what would shortly become her final tomb? Was she in prison, had she done something wrong? She could not think of any crimes, but people viewed her as a criminal nonetheless. Katniss' thoughts then drifted to her friend, Peeta, and the kiss they shared on that serene beach, under the moonlit sky. She wondered about her relationship with Peeta. He was a good friend, and she did not want to lose that, but at the same time, it was undeniable they had some sort of connection; a spark. Katniss was a mess. She didn't know what to do with Peeta, she didn't know how she could continue this fearful life; and above all she did not know where she was. A hole then opened in one of the walls, casting a beam of light into the dark room. Throughthe door walked a man, large in stature. His hair was of light grey, bordering on white. He sported a large beard, and donned a black coat, with a waistcoat of the same colour. Katniss' jaw dropped, as she immediately knew the man, it was Coriolanus Snow, the president of Panem. He was the one behind the Hunger Games. Katniss had only met this man a few times, but he was the one being Katniss hated the most in the world, and wanted nothing more than to kill him. Coriolanus sat down on another chair, and lit of a small cigar. His eyes glanced over Katniss' body slowly. It made the girl uncomfortable. Just as she was about to say something, Snow spoke in a quiet, levelled voice.

"Hello, Katniss." he said, looking into her hatred-filled eyes.

Katniss only stared back, too angry to say anything, scared that she may kill the man if she let her animosity out.

"I see you are in no mood for talking," Coriolanus spoke again, in that same calm tone, "I don't blame you."

At that moment, Katniss could not contain it, she kicked the table as hard she could, but still Snow kept that expressionless face.

"Please, I'm trying to be civil here." he said, taking a puff from the cigar, then letting it hang in between his fingers.

"'Civil'?!" Katniss barked, "You nearly kill me, then you capture me and lock me in this dark, cramped room. And you want to be civil? No, no I will NOT be civil!" again the young girl kicked the table and tried to get out the chair. But it was futile. The ropes were secure, and they only burned into Katniss' wrists.

Coriolanus Snow stood up, and slowly walked around the table, tapping two fingers on them, until he stopped behind Katniss. For few seconds, nobody spoke, and the room was plunged into silence. Just when Katniss was about to look round, Snow grabbed the chair and pulled it to he floor. Katniss screamed out in pain, while Coriolanus leaned in, barking in the girls ear, "I would suggest you shut up for one second, girl and let me speak. Two months ago, it was the seventy-forth annual Hunger Games. You, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, were the representatives for District 12. You fought and killed the other representatives for your own survival. But, here's where it all went to shit! You both survived, and one of you was meant to die. But instead you found a way to cheat the rules, to both be crowned victors. Now did you ever stop to think what this meant for me? No? I didn't think so. Because of you I am the most vilified man in Panem, and come the next election there is _no _doubt that I will be replaced by another!" Snow stood up again, and walked around the table for a second time, staring at the girl.

Katniss was hurting badly, but she could not resist the chance of torturing the old man, "Oh, what a shame." she whispered, smiling for the first time in hours.

At that moment, Coriolanus slammed both fists in the table before, jabbing his finger at the young girl. "How dare you! You thought you would get away with it, and somehow you did. But not now. Now _I _in charge! I hold the cards. And I say come the seventy-fifth Hunger Games, you and Peeta will be the representatives of District 12 again, and one of you _will _die!" Snow made an evil, bordering on insane grin. Then he spoke softly, "You have one month to prepare. At the end of February, it starts."

"What?!" Everdeen shouted, her legs shooting pain through her body, "That's not allowed! Two Hunger Games cannot be that close together! You cannot force me to be tribute! You _CAN'T!"_ Katniss exploded, her fiery temper making her go through great effort to jump up. Then, with a fearsome roar, she ripped the ropes off and ran at the man, only stopping for fear of death. Though perhaps, compared to her current destiny, death was not so bad.

"You. Have. One. Month." Coriolanus said each word with a steely snarl, before turning foot and walking through the door, which then closed, leaving Katniss Everdeen to silently weep in the corner, uncertain of what lay ahead of her, and whether she would be killed by Peeta... or have to kill him.


End file.
